Naruto's Birthday Present
by FluffyPuffGirl
Summary: Sasuke spends the whole day getting ready for Naruto's birthday. This is also the day when he finally asks Naruto out. Wonder how it will turn out.


Another one shot. One of my readers (SakuraKissy) suggested a scene for my other story and I decided to make a new one. Also I do not own Naruto blah blah blah. But if I did, there would be more romance between Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke woke up bright and early and stretched. Today was a special day. It was Naruto's birthday and Sasuke had the perfect present for him. Naruto and him have been flirting for a while now and neither of them had attempted to make a move. But today, Sasuke had a plan. What better way to ask your crush out then on their birthday? Sasuke jumped out of bed, quickly stripped and jumped into the shower. He was so excited. He even used his special lavender shampoo. The smell would stay in your hair all day no matter what activity you did. Including sex.

_I hope Naruto likes his present. I know I will._

After showering Sasuke dried off and got dressed. He put his jacket on.

_Now to get the supplies. _

His first stop was "Bed Bath and Beyond". He picked up bath petals and some sensual body wash. He also picked up some ginger smelling candles and when you lit them they smelled like fresh baked ginger bread cookies. Sasuke smiled.

_Yummy!_

Before leaving, he noticed some overly large bows. Sasuke laughed a little and picked out an orange one. He quickly paid for the items and headed to the next place. "Petco." He looked around. A few months ago, one of the sales clerks told him that they had found some abandoned baby animals that needed a good home. They weren't your average cat or dog pet though. One was a wolf pup, another a baby deer and one that really got Sasuke's attention was a small fox. It was too small to bring home back that but Sasuke asked the sales clerk to hold onto him for awhile and he was finally big enough to go to a home. Sasuke went to go pick up the fox and get him his special food. He had already paid in advance to insure he would get it. He also visited and played with the fox everyday so that he was friend and Sasuke watched him grow. He liked playing with the fox. It was cheerful and playful like Naruto. It always made him smile. The sales clerk handed him to Sasuke and he was put on a small body lease.

_I should get him a collar and name tag. But what should I name him?_

Sasuke went over to the name tag maker and stood there for a second thinking. The fox looked up at him and cocked his head.

_I know!_

Sasuke typed in "Kitsune" (fox in Japanese) and Naruto's address.

"You like that name? Kitsune?"

The fox just stared at him showing no disapproval.

"Then Kitsune it is."

Once they were outside Kitsune kept sniffing everything. He had been outside a few times before but he was so curious about things that Sasuke had to carry him. Sasuke made a quick stop home to drop everything off. He put Kitsune on his bed and he yawned and fell asleep. Sasuke smiled and left his house quietly to get the rest of the supplies. He quickly sipped into "Giggles". He was a bit embarrassed about being in here because when he was younger, he tried to use a fake ID to buy a porn magazine and got caught so he just ran. But he was 18 now so it wasn't as difficult getting things like that. He got a vibrating dildo, two smaller vibrators, and lubricant. He went to buy the things and the sale clerk eyed him suspiciously.

"Aren't you the kid who tried to buy that magazine a few years ago?"

Sasuke blushed and frowned.

"Yeah…"

The sales clerk just laughed and smiled.

"I saved the magazine for you. I knew you'd come back one day."

The sales clerk handed it to him. It had a picture of a guy on the front covering his crotch with a lacy pillow. Sasuke blushed more.

"Umm… Thanks?"

"No problem. You left in such a hurry that you forgot to take your money so it is yours."

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks, Mr.…?"

"Just call me Kakashi."

"Thanks Kakashi."

He rang up the things and handed Sasuke the bag and Sasuke quickly left. Iruka came from the back room.

"Who was that?"

Kakashi turned around and smiled at him.

"Our new favorite costumer."

Sasuke came home and looked at the clock.

"Okay, its only 1:34pm. I still have time."

His stomach growled.

"But first, some lunch."

He took out some left over Chinese food and began to warm it up in the microwave. Kitsune immediately smelled it and came out of Sasuke's room and into the kitchen. He nudged Sasuke's leg. He looked down and smiled.

"Don't worry; I have something special for you."

After warming up his food he began making Kitsune's lunch. He cooked up some chicken and put a little bit of gravy on it. (It was special gravy made for animals so don't worry!) He put it in a small bowl and put it on the ground for Kitsune. He quickly began munching away. Sasuke sat down and began eating his lunch too.

"5:43pm. I guess I should head over to Naruto's now."

He had made Naruto a small card by hand and placed everything in the bag except the bow and Kitsune. He put some cologne on. He stepped out the door and before he knew it he was in front of Naruto's house. He was nervous and began shaking a bit. He took a deep breath and placed the bow on his head. He knocked on the door. Naruto answered the door and stared at Sasuke. He was all dressed up, he had a huge present bag, a small fox stood at his side and a big orange bow was on his head. Naruto was speechless.

_Could he be any cuter?_

Sasuke smiled.

"Happy Birthday!"

Naruto smiled and gave Sasuke a huge hug.

"Oh Sasuke! This is the best birthday ever!"

He leaded him inside. Sasuke handed Naruto the bag and the lease to Kitsune. Naruto squatted down and petted the small fox.

"What's his name?"

"Kitsune."

Naruto continued petting him and Kitsune rolled onto his back wanting a tummy rub. Naruto couldn't help but smile.

"Well aren't you adorable?"

Naruto stood back up and looked at Sasuke. He was blushing and looked like he wanted to ask something.

"What is it Sasuke?"

Sasuke was shaking.

"I was wondering if…"

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and held him close.

"Of course I'll go out with you Sasuke."

He kissed Sasuke on the cheek. Sasuke shivered and smiled.

_Well that wasn't so hard!_

Naruto quickly peeked into the bag and smirked. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and leaded him upstairs.

_And it's begun…_

Naruto took out the candle and set it on the bathroom counter. He dimmed the lights and lit it. It began to fill the bathroom with its yummy smell. Naruto started up the bath and began tugging his shirt off. Sasuke hugged his from behind and rubbed his tummy.

"Let me help you."

He swung around and stood in front of Naruto. He gently wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and lightly brushed his lips up against Naruto's. Naruto cooed and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and mashed their lips together. Their lips slowly moved together as Sasuke rubbed Naruto's bare back. Naruto flicked his tongue at Sasuke's bottom lip and began to gently pry open Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke moaned and allowed him to enter, teasingly flicking his tongue at Naruto's. Sasuke and Naruto's tongues wrestled for dominance. Their lips slowly moving with one another seeing who would become victorious in this sexy game of theirs. Sasuke slipped his hands down Naruto's back and squeezed his ass. Naruto gasped and Sasuke's tongue explored Naruto's mouth. They finally pulled apart breathing heavily. Sweat slowly trailing down their faces. Naruto unbuttoned Sasuke's shirt and tossed it aside. Sasuke began kissing down Naruto's neck and chest causing Naruto to moan again. Sasuke teasing flicked his tongue at one of Naruto's nipples and kept kissing lower until he reached Naruto's pant line. He slowly began undoing Naruto's pants, kissing lower and lower as he pulled them down. Naruto shivered.

"Oh Sasuke…"

Sasuke quickly discarded Naruto's pants and began slipping down Naruto's boxers. Quickly discarding those too. He licked the head of Naruto's cock. Naruto moaned and grabbed Sasuke and pulled him back up.

"My turn."

Before he started kissing Sasuke he turned off the tub water. Didn't want the bath overflowing. When Naruto turned back around to Sasuke, he was already naked.

_Impatient I see._

Naruto pouted.

"Aw, I wanted to do it."

Sasuke held Naruto close and their cocks rubbed together. They both moaned.

"I'm sorry cutie. But don't worry. There's plenty more to do."

He smirked and kisses Naruto on the lips again. Naruto pulled away and kissed his next before reaching behind Sasuke. He grabbed the bath petals and scattered them in the tub and watched them slowly dissolve. Naruto looked over his shoulder and gave Sasuke a devious smile.

"Shall we?"

Naruto eased himself into the bath and Sasuke quickly followed. It was very soothing and they both sighed. Naruto sat in front of Sasuke and Sasuke was holding him close.

"Comfy?"

"Mmmhmm."

Sasuke began rubbing his cock against Naruto's ass. Naruto groaned. Sasuke reached over to the counter and grabbed the body wash. He began rubbing it all over Naruto's body and teasing ran his fingertips up and down Naruto's chest. Naruto shivered and giggled.

"That tickles."

Sasuke rinsed him off and Naruto turned around.

"Time to wash you, you dirty little boy."

Sasuke smiled as Naruto began rubbing the body wash all over Sasuke. Sasuke tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

"This feels nice Naruto…Ahhh!"

Naruto began letting his hands roam up and down Sasuke's member. Sasuke groaned and shifted a little to be more comfortable. Naruto did want to suck it but since it was submerged in water, he couldn't. So he just kept stroking and pulling on Sasuke's cock.

"You like that Sasuke?"

Sasuke moaned more and nodded.

"But it's your birthday."

Sasuke reached down and pushed away Naruto's hands and scooted over next to him. He ran his hand over Naruto's chest and rubbed his soft pink nipples. Naruto moaned again and looked at Sasuke.

"Bedroom?"

Sasuke nodded and they both got up out of the tub and shared a huge towel to dry off a bit. Sasuke grabbed the candle. They quickly headed to Naruto's room with the other toys. Sasuke quickly put the candle down on the table and looked at Naruto. Naruto laid down and Sasuke crawled on top of him rubbing their cocks together again.

"Ooh yeah Sasuke…"

Sasuke went into the bag and pulled out the lubricant, dildo and the two little vibrators. He placed the smaller vibrators on Naruto's nipples and turned them on. Naruto shivered and moaned. Sasuke was pleased. Next he lubed up the dildo and kissed Naruto.

"Ready? I'll go slow."

Naruto nodded and Sasuke gently pushed the dildo into Naruto. Naruto screamed a little but relaxed when it was on the way in. Sasuke turned it on and it began vibrating too. Naruto moaned loud. Sasuke kissed Naruto again.

"Not done yet."

Lastly, Sasuke lubed up Naruto's cock and got on top of him. Sasuke rubbed his ass against Naruto's cock.

"Ready again Naruto?"

"Yeah."

Naruto gently pushed up into Sasuke and they both moaned. Sasuke slowly began to go up and down on Naruto's cock. They both had their eyes shut and Naruto began to breath heavily. He peeked an eye open and looked at Sasuke. He looked so sexy riding Naruto. Naruto reached over and starting pumping Sasuke's member fast. Sasuke moaned louder.

"N…Naruto!"

Sasuke began riding Naruto's cock harder and faster. Naruto's whole body began to shake.

"Oh fuck Sasuke! I…I'm gunna cum!"

Sasuke smirked and eased off Naruto's cock. Naruto let out a whimper, his face pleading for Sasuke not to stop. Sasuke wiped off all the lubricant from Naruto's cock and began sucking on the head. Bobbing his head up and down fast on Naruto's member. Naruto groaned. He bucked his hips up into Sasuke's mouth to get more of the wet warmth. Sasuke pulled back and rested his lips on the head of Naruto's cock. He began pumping fast. He lifted his head up and opened his mouth and waited for Naruto. Naruto moaned loud and squirmed more.

"S…SASUKE!"

Naruto came all over Sasuke's face and a few shots went into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke swallowed it all and licked some of the cum off his lips.

"Yummy."

Naruto quickly flipped Sasuke over and grinned devilishly.

"Your turn, Sasuke."

Naruto eased the dildo out of his ass and slipped it into Sasuke's. Then he removed the little vibrators and put them on Sasuke's nipples. Sasuke moaned and shivered. Naruto began sucking on Sasuke's cock, wasting no time and quickly started going up and down fast on Sasuke's cock. Sasuke closed his eyes and let out a long sigh.

"Oh god Naruto!"

Naruto took in Sasuke's whole member and gagged a little. He pulled back up and Sasuke stroked his cheek.

"Easy. I know you're eager but don't choke yourself."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke and went back to his cock. He tickled him by licking it up and down with the tip of his tongue. Sasuke shivered and laughed a little. Naruto swirled his tongue around Sasuke's cock and smiled every time it twitched. He sucked on the head hard and stroked the rest of Sasuke's cock fast. Sasuke groaned.

"N…Naruto! I…I…"

Sasuke came all in Naruto's mouth and Naruto swallowed it all. Sasuke breathed heavily and took the vibrators off his chest and turned them off. Naruto pulled the dildo out of Sasuke and turned that off too before laying next to him. Sasuke held Naruto close.

"Happy Birthday Naruto."

Naruto smiled. Sasuke kissed his lover and then remembered something. He smiled.

"Now bend over! Time for birthday spankings!"

Meanwhile, downstairs, Kitsune was having some fun of his own. He was humping one of Naruto's toy foxes.

Hoped you liked it! Please comment!


End file.
